1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sewer hoses and, more particularly, is concerned with a quick connection fitting for a recreational vehicle(RV) sewer hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RV sewer fittings have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,027 dated Jul. 19, 1988, Todd disclosed an adapter for coupling a flexible corrugated drainpipe to a sewage disposal site inlet which includes a hollow, tubular member having an opened drainpipe and portion adapted to engage threadably an end of a corrugated drainpipe. A hollow adapter member has an opened rear end portion adapted to be inserted into the disposal site inlet, and an opened upstanding front end portion which receives telescopically in a tight-fitting relationship an opened rear end portion of the tubular member to interconnect the two members in fluid communications. A quick release mechanism on the tubular and adapter members enables a user to disassemble the two members by rotating the members axially relative to one another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,233 dated Jul. 19, 1994, Kress disclosed a heavy attachment for attaching to an end of a drain hose of a recreational vehicle. The attachment is made up of two half cylindrical-shaped halves hinged together which can be pinned in a clamping position around the drain hose adjacent its outlet end with an inch or so of said hose projecting thereby providing an anchor for holding the drain hose in place.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,460, dated May 23, 1995, Lunder disclosed an apparatus for attaching and securing a drain hose to the adapter used with a recreational vehicle (“RV”) waste drain assembly or, at the opposite end of the hose, to a sewer fitting used in conjunction with a septic tank or some other type of in or above ground sewer system for receiving drained waste matter. The apparatus comprises a retaining ring, which may include an annular flange formed along one edge, slidably mountable inside the opening at one end of an RV drain hose, for retaining the shape and requisite diameter dimension of the end section of the hose to facilitate its engagement with the adapter or the sewer fitting when those connections are made. The ring is removed before the adapter or the sewer fitting engages the hose opening to enable the hose to contract and form a tight seal with those components.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,926, dated Jan. 10, 1989, Rapsilver disclosed a dump fitting on the discharge end of a sewer hose leading from the waste holding tank of a recreational vehicle which prevents the hose from jumping out of a sewer drain under the influence of effluent being discharged through the hose. The fitting is in the form of an elbow with one limb received in the discharge end of the sewer hose and the other limb forming an outlet for receipt in the sewer drain. The fitting is of sufficient weight to resist the thrust of effluent flowing through the hose and tending to lift its discharge end. The fitting may be a one-part plastic molding or a two-part fit-together molding.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,494 dated Jan. 24, 1995, Caine disclosed an end cap for a flexible hose which includes a depending pivotable member attached to an outer wall. The pivotable member can be swung upwardly between the inner and outer walls of the end cap to secure the end of a flexible hose therein. The end cap is integrally formed such as by molding from a medium density polymeric material such as polyethylene.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,986 B1 dated Jun. 5, 2001, Berkes, et al. disclosed a connector assembly for a sewer pipe system of a recreational vehicle having a holding tank for waste and/or waste water and a discharge pipe having an outlet end through which waste and/or waste water is discharged from the holding tank which utilizes an adapter body having a passageway therethrough and a closure member which is connected to the adapter body for movement across the passageway between closed and open positions. The adapter body is connectable to the discharge pipe of the sewer pipe system and also includes a cavity disposed on one side of the passageway so that the interior of the cavity is in communication with the interior of the passageway. Movement of the closure member between its open and closed positions moves the closure member at least partially into and out of the cavity. In addition, the body of the adapter defines an abutment surface which encircles the passageway therein and is arranged so as to face the closure member when the closure member is in its closed position, and the assembly includes a movable member which biases the closure member toward the abutment surface when the closure member is in its closed position to thereby seal the passageway of the adapter body.
While these fittings may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.